This invention partains to a method and device for loading long, tubular objects on trucks or railroad cars, and, more particularly for loading compressable cylindrical packages such as high-loft batting.
The loading of long tubular objects on trucks or railroad cars has always been time consuming because each object had to be loaded individually. If these objects consisted of high-loft material such as batting the problem was compounded by the low weight-to-volume ratio of such material because this low ratio made handling and shipping of such objects very expensive. The problem is somewhat alleviated if high-loft batting is first rolled on a paper tube and then inserted in a plastic bag. In order to ship as much batting as possible, these bags are normally force-loaded into a truck by jamming them one on top of the other. This resulted in unequally compressed bags, the bags on top being intact and the bottom bags being mangled and having ripped or busted bags, and crushed or broken paper tubes.